wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Generation
A Sequel to The Story of Queen Clam. Chapter 1- Aqua "But why do we have to eat fish? Why do we have to take another life just to eat it? I don't understand!" I pouted with my arms crossed not wanting to look at my mother's face. "Come on Aqua, It's Salmon. Salmon's my favorite fish." "Come on Clam let her eat some seaweed or something." Cod, my uncle flashed. "Fine... but the seaweed was alive too right?" "EAT AQUA!" Clam flashed standing up on her hind legs. "Yes mother..." I picked up the seaweed and took a bite. Some dragon was flashing beside me and Bay was asking a question. "Mother, can I be excused?" Clam nooded and Bay swam off. "Can I go too?" I asked with an excited. "Whatever" Clam said turning around and shooing her away with her talon. I got up and swam after Bay. Her sister quickly went out of the underwater castle and was swimming fast toward the Blue Current. I knew where she was going. Bay wanted to go to the Sand Plains and in order to go there she had to take the Blue Current, get off and head into the Sand Plain Current. Very convienent for her. Was she off to practice fighting again? I really wanted to see her practice. I tried to swim faster but I wasn't as fit as my other siblings. I wanted to call out her name but I still can't do my whale call yet underwater and plus, she might not turn around and think that I was just a normal whale. So I followed her until we went to the Sand Plains. They were boring, no one went there. It was just a place deep underwater where there was nothing but sand and some crabs here and there. A perfect spot for Bay to practice her fighting. I soon got the idea that I should just hide and watch my sister practice thinking that she'll make me go away so thankfully I found some sea grass strands and hid in there placing sand on my scales and watched my sister. She picked up her spear which she leaves in the plains and started warming up. She swooshed the spear through the water with her strong muscles and creating bubbles. Bay never boasted that she was pretty but when she was out here in the bright water doing ellagant moves made me want to be like my sister. Will Bay be the Queen? Will she have to kill Clam? Will she treat her other siblings badly? Will she fight other tribes? Will she want peace? Will- A talon landed on her shoulder and she squeeked letting out bubbles. Bay was looking at me with an angry face. "What are you doing here? I didn't ask for you to follow me." I was now really scared. ''Will she tell mom? Will she slap me? Will she hit me with her spear? WILL SHE KILL ME? '' "Get up" Bay flashed but I was dumbstruck deep within my thoughts. "GET UP" Bay repeated and grabbed Aqua's arms and hiosted her up. "What is wrong with you?" What is wrong with me? Uh... uh... I don't know... Uh Uh... "No no no, is anything wrong with me? I don't know. Do you think there's anything wrong with me? Do I have a disorder? Am I mentally ill? Am I a fishbrain? Am I.. Am I..." "Shut up girl and breath." I listened to my sister and breathed. This was intense! I never been in something like this my whole life. "You okay now?" Bay asked and Aqua nodded. Bay still had a scary look on her face and I tried to push all of my questions aside. "Please go back home" Bay said pointing with her spear toward the current's direction. "Wh-why not let me watch you?" "Because this is private and I don't want noisy siblings ruining my concentration." "No no no, I won't ruin it. I promise." Bay looked at me but I know she knew that I wouldn't go unless she went home without practicing. "Fine. Watch and no flashing ANYTHING" "Yep yep, nothing." Bay got her spear and glanced at me before she started. After a few seconds she started. She swam up into the water and flipped swiping with her spear. I opened my mouth in amazement. My sister was amazing! She did tricks and turns in the water all elegantly dangerous with her stick spear. After what seemed hours of watching Bay swam back down to the sand and stuck her spear heads up into the ocean floor. "I'm going now" "Yep yep" I said and swam with Bay back to the current toward the palace. Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions